mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Juzo Kabuto (Ōta)
Juzo Kabuto is the creator of the Mazinger Z, the father to Kenzo Kabuto, and grandfather to Koji and Shiro Kabuto. Background In college, Juzo and his girlfriend Yumiko Shiozai attended university in Germany where they met a young man who was unwanted by everyone else. Juzo and Yumiko became friends with the young man but did not mention they were engaged until later which earned Juzo the young man's ire. One day on campus, the young man tried to kill Juzo with a handgun before Yumiko stopped him. After this, Juzo never saw his former friend again for many years. Juzo earned his doctorate years later, married Yumiko, had a son named Kenzo Kabuto, and went on several expeditions. During an expedition at Mt. Fuji, Dr. Kabuto discovered the element Japanium and Photonic Energy within the volcano. With the discovery he founded the Photon Power Laboratory on the sight of concentration. Kenzo had also became a scientist and had two sons of his own. At some point Juzo was working with his son and daughter-in-law and the latter two were caught in an accident. While dead for a while, Juzo brought his son back to life as a cyborg. But to protect Kenzo's children from psychological shock, Juzo took in grandchildren with the pretense of their parents dying. At some point, Juzo and other scientists were invited to an expedition to the Mediterranean island Bardos. The man who invited them, Dr. Hell is revealed to be the German scientist whom Juzo was acquainted with and forced the scientists to rebuild the Talos giants. When they are finished Dr. Hell has the scientists killed off. However, Juzo survives and works in secret to make his own robot to combat Dr. Hell. Appearance Juzo's appearance is a mix between his animated counterpart as he does not have a scarred face but has a hairstyle like his manga counterpart. Personality Juzo Kabuto is a mild mannered man who looks out for his family, making Juzo a cyborg after an accident and providing Koji a giant robot for the coming battle against Dr. Hell. However, his preparations made Juzo lose precious time with his grandchildren as he was always occupied. But even then, he had faith that Koji would use Mazinger Z for a righteous cause. Abilities Juzo was a highly renowned scientists known for his achievements in technology and energy. Through his discovery of Photonic Energy, he started a new energy revolution. He also created Super Alloy Z from the Japanium he discovered. Both of these aspects were later used for the creation of the super robot Mazinger Z. History When Koji and Shiro were at school, Juzo worked tirelessly to finish Mazinger. However, Dr. Hell's servant Baron Ashura set off a bomb that caused a powerful shockwave making the rubble fall on Dr. Kabuto. Koji, checking on his grandfather came to help and removed the debris. With his dying breath, Dr. Kabuto pointed Koji to Mazinger Z telling him of the threat of Dr. Hell and that Mazinger is the only thing standing in the mad scientist's way. Juzo died in Koji's arm after this with Koji mourning for his grandfather's death. Afterwards Dr. Kabuto is only mentioned, seen in flashbacks, or Koji's imagination. Category:Photon Power Laboratory Category:Mazinger Z Characters Category:Great Mazinger Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gosaku Ōta